Everything Has Changed
by feel-good-incorporated
Summary: While filming the seventh Phil Is Not On Fire, Dan and Phil accidentally kiss, setting off a series of events that will change their lives forever. PHAN FOREVER
1. The Kiss

**Phil's POV-** Dan and Phil sat cross legged on the floor, getting ready to record the seventh Phil Is Not On Fire.

"Where are you going?" Dan raised his eyebrows as Phil stood up.

"Getting a glass of water before we start filming."

"The camera's already recording.""You can edit it out later." Phil replied with a shrug. Dan stared at him for a second, then rose to meet his friends gaze.

"Well now _I'm_ thirsty too, thanks a lot, Phil." He accompanied his snarky comment with a smirk that made Phil's heart flail like a dying fish.

 **Third Person POV-** It should be pointed out now that the space between the couch and wall is very small, barely enough room for anyone to walk through. So you cannot blame him for what happened next.

Phil, being Phil, tripped. And fell on top of Dan. Face first.

 **Dan's POV-** Phil had landed in the worst way possible, trapping them both on top of each other in the ridiculously tiny area where they had been filming. And to make matters even worse, Phil's mouth had somehow pressed against his. Dan's first instinct was to recoil in shock, but since he was on the bottom it was nearly impossible to escape. Phil didn't move either, just stared into Dan's eyes with a look of terror.

He had really never noticed how many shades of blue Phil's eyes where. Or how soft and warm his lips felt against his. Without thinking, Dan's hand slid up into Phil's hair. It felt like a kitten's belly fur (okay, he was exaggerating a bit, but it did feel really nice). Phil still looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights, but he wasn't exactly pulling away either. Instead, he cupped Dan's head with his hands and kissed back. Like, actually kissed back.

He had always thought describing a kiss like a firework was a tad lame, but he totally got it now. Had Phil been hiding explosives inside his mouth all this time?

By now, Dan had shut his eyes. Parting his lips, he let Phil gently run his tongue over his gums. With each quick breath for air, Dan wanted to melt into Phil's loving arms. Seeing as that was scientifically impossible, instead they pressed together until there was no space left, their bodies fitting together like two long lost puzzle pieces. This was fucking amazi-

Wait.

What was he doing? This was _Phil!_ As in his _platonic_ best friend! This wasn't right! They made fun of Phanfics together, for god's sake! Twisting away from Phil's embrace, he gulped. "Phil."

 **Third Person POV-** Phil's piercing eyes widened in embarrassment, quickly pushing himself off of Dan. "Oh." He said, nodding his head.

"Phil. Oh, god, Phil, I'm so sorry-"

"No. Stop. Nothing happened. I fell on you. You did nothing. I did nothing but trip and fall on you. Nothing happened." Phil spoke the last words less a fact and more as a plea.

Dan rubbed his palms together, breath fast and shallow. "Okay...Okay." Phil sat back down beside him, making sure there was a generous amount of space between them. "Do you, uh, still want to film this?"

"Course. Nothing happened." Phil paused, something dawning on him. "The camera was rolling the whole time."

"I'll edit it out later." Dan muttered.

And with that, they continued with life. Little did they know what the universe had in store for them...


	2. The Video

**Dan's POV-** He sighed, flopping down on to his chair. Usually Phil edited PINOF, but he has been holed up in his room ever since they shot the video. It wasn't exactly a secret why. They had managed to get through the filming without any more weirdness than usual, but as soon as they were done, Phil bolted. Since yesterday, Phil had only been out of his room when Dan was asleep, and once to ask Dan to edit the video.

So he complied.

Cracking his knuckles, Dan decided to watch the footage one more time. The first few seconds were them standing up, and then-

Bam. Phil falling on Dan. As mortifying and awkward as it was to be there in person, it was almost worse to watch on video. Like a sex tape, but instead of sex, middle school grade kissing. Even so, a small part of Dan wanted to be back in that video. Not like he wanted to, you know, be with Phil or anything, but he wanted to be with Phil.

Shit. He wanted to be with Phil.

Shaking his head, Dan returned to reality. Right. Editing the video. Usually he would just edit the original, but with a twinge of embarrassment he decided to make a copy. A copy that he would totally _not_ watch later. After successfully saving the copy, Dan pushed all thoughts of Phil in _that_ way to the back of his head and began to edit the video.

 **Third Person POV-** Hours later, a slightly drunk and extremely tired Dan was ready to upload the video. Alas, poor Dan's slightly blurry mental workings could not distinguish the difference between the original version and the edited version of the video, and the cruel hand of fate led him to choose the wrong one.

In short, Dan had just uploaded a video of him kissing Phil onto the internet.

Not yet realizing his mistake, Dan yawned and retreated to his bedroom for the night. And, rather predictably, the last thing he thought about before slipping into sleep was his beloved, _platonic_ friend Phil.

You would be surprised at the amount of people on YouTube at 3 in the morning. Most of them were perverted, slightly pedophilic old men chugging beer in their wife beaters, but, of course, this story is not about them. This is about all the watchers of danisnotonfire and amazingphil who happened to be awake just as Dan uploaded the new video.

Even if they didn't know the contents of the vidoeo yet, the title was enough to get many viewers extremely excited. Phil Is Not On Fire's were always perfect, and hard Phan-shippers could always find some obscure evidence to support their claims. Little did they know what was really in store for them...

Two girls were awake at 3. We'll call them A and B. And since this is a story about Phan, you probably already guessed these girls were subscribers and Phan-shippers (what subscriber _isn't_ a shipper?). A and B were having a sleepover at A's house, supposedly having gone to bed hours ago and totally _not_ curled up in A's bed watching old DanAndPhilGAMES and and subsequently squealing every time Phil touched Dan.

"Wait." Before A could click on the next Dil Howlter video, B pointed to the side of the screen. "I think Dan just uploaded a new video." Both girls looked at each other with pure joy in their eyes. Clicking on a button and going to the danisnotonfire page, it was confirmined he had a new video.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! PINOF 7!"

"Why isn't it on Phil's channel?"

"Who cares? It's the freaking 7th PINOF!" A huge smile on each of their faces, B clicked on the video. Imagine their surprise as they saw what appeared to be them discussing water.

"Are these bloopers or something?"

"I don't think they edited it!"

A was just about to stop the video when...it happened. Across the world, Phil fell on Dan over and over again, on screens big and small, in front of so many different people. A and B watched, dumbfounded as Phan was really, truly, confirmed. Pausing the video, A swiveled to look at her friend.

"Did that just happen? Am I dreaming?"

"No. I really hope not."

"Is this..." A searched for the best way to put it. "A prank? Like..." She gulped. "The video that shall not be named?"

Heading to the comment section, B wasn't surprised to see that everyone else was having the same reaction as them. "I think..." She read the comments, trying to piece together a credible story. "I think they accidentally posted an unedited version of PINOF. The one where Phil made out with Dan."

Saying those words, "Phil made out with Dan", seemed to make everything so goddamn real. This had actually happened. This wasn't some fanfiction dreamed up in their heads during class, this was fact.

Heading back to the top of the screen, B unpaused the video. They watched, still a bit shocked, as Phil pushed off of Dan, Dan promising to edit it out later (a statement that caused A and B a few giggles), and then both of them continuing on as if nothing had happened. After finishing the video, the girls headed to an online forum, just like everyone else was.

It was a surprise the internet hasn't exploded yet.

 **Review, review, review! Please! I'll try to update regularly until I get bored of this prompt... -_-**


	3. The Spread Part One

**Phil's POV-** Phil tried to blink away sleep. For now he was blissfully oblivious to the events from the past few days, memories not yet flooding back to him yet. Rolling out of bed, he wrapped his comforter around him like a cocoon and stumbled to the lounge. "Dan, you up yet?" As soon as he said those words, he remembered everything. Him. Kissing Dan. Hiding from his feelings in his room. Watching every episode of Buffy, again, pretending he was in Sunnydale and not here.

"Phil." Dan stood up from the couch, clutching his laptop like it was his child. "You're up."

"Yeah. I am." He shifted weight from one foot to the other, reveling in the awkwardness.

"Phil," Dan said again, slowly. "I need to tell you something."

Oh, shit. They were going to have to talk about what happened. "Hey, nothing happened, right? You said it yourself, we have nothing to talk ab-"

"No, no, it's not that, it's..." He trailed off, refusing to meet Phi's gaze. "You know how you asked me to edit the video, well, I did but I accidentally uploaded the original video the one where we kissed and oh god I'm so sorry Phil."

Phil's mouth opened in an 'o' shape. Exhaling deeply, he whispered, "How long has it been up?"

"Um, 6 hours?"

"How many views?"

"4 million." He muttered.

"4 MILLION VIEWS IN 6 HOURS!" He raised a hand to forehead, then dropped it. "Okay...did you delete it?"

"I just woke up-"

"Well then let's delete it!" Dan looked a tad...hurt? Nonetheless, he held out the computer. The video was already open, scrolled down to the comments. He stared at the comments. Jesus...

Pushing the fringe out of his face, he deleted the video. "Well, the commentators seemed to have made copies in preparation for us getting rid of this, so, let's get to work!" He smiled at Dan, not-so-secretly trying to plaster over the deep cracks that had formed in their current relationship.

Everything would have been easier if their first kiss hadn't been filmed.

 **Third Person POV-** It was just like the video that shall not be named. The video that confirmed Phan, the one that got deleted. Unfortunately (or fortunately for those who didn't watch it in time), copies had been made. Dan and Phil spent the better part of the day trying to control the spread of it, but the internet will always be faster than two lone people. The internet is ever shifting, twisting and breaking off, but never dying. Releasing something on the internet is like throwing little bits of paper into the wind. You can't just hit the back button.

The internet is a lot like life.

 **Dan's POV-** Phil had been so quick to delete it. Not that, you know, they were gonna leave it up, but-

What was he thinking?

He was _not_ attracted to Phil. Well, okay. Maybe a little. Like when he first woke up in the morning and his hair was all messed up, or how every time he gave his beautiful little smirk his heart turned to goo, or when he couldn't help but drown in the oceans that were his eyes...

Wow. He loved Phil. Platonic or not. Phil was the sunshine, guiding light, one true thing in his directionless life. Dan wanted to fall into Phil's arms, to comfort him when he was sick, even walk into the fucking sunset with _"AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER"_ hanging over their heads. But life was shit. Him and Phil were doomed to be parallel lines, running along side each other but never intertwining.

He stole a glance at Phil. It had been two hours since he deleted the video from his channel, and already they had found 17 websites harboring it. Some websites just had it out for your viewing pleasure, others you had to type in a password or solve a puzzle. It was actually quite brilliant, to be honest. Not that he encouraged it, but it was very smart.

Phil didn't seem to have the same reaction. He was very determined to rid the internet of this video. His brows were furrowed (very cutely) as he took down the 18th website. Looking up from his computer, he finally noticed Dan's staring.

"What is it?" He said quizzically. "Do I have something on my fac-"

Before he could finish, Dan leaned forward and planted his lips on Phil's. Yup, still just as nice as before. Phil made a weird yelp noise, causing Dan to retract. "Phil, I'm sorry, but I-"

But before _he_ could finish, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled _him_ up to his lips. After a few seconds he broke away, grinning. "Dan Howell, you are an extremely good kisser."

 **to be continued...like, exactly from this point, I just didn't feel like writing the rest of this scene because it's 1:30 and I haven't slept in days. ugh**

 **so ooc, both of them. sorry. i'M MOLDiNG ThEM fOR MY OwN PURPOSES (getting a bit creepy there)**

 **excuse the RED WHITE AND BLUE oozing out of the screen I'm a lazy potato and did't feel like using correct british terms.**

 **jesus christ I'm lazy.**

 **anyway, reviews are love :)**


End file.
